Oneshots of Taylor Mckessie & Troy Bolton
by MermaidRam85
Summary: Oneshots involving East High's golden boy & favorite brainiac, Taylor McKessie & Troy Bolton! Sucky summary, but it's my first time publishing a story on here. To be on the safe side, it's rated M. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY BIT OF HSM!
1. Introduction

Hi, everybody. It's me, MermaidRam85.

For the longest time, I've been thinking about finally posting a story on this site I was thinking of doing some oneshot-like stories on here. It's kinda set up like how other people on here do their oneshot stories (such as the couple, the setting, items involved, etc.). However, all of these stories will have one thing in common: They all involve Taylor McKessie. Since there are so few Taylor stories on here, I thought that I can bring that number up a little. Here's how the request would be set up:

Name:(your name)

Couple: Taylor & any male character (won't do slash or incest; the girl MUST be Taylor)

Rating: K through M

Location/Setting:

Items:

For example:

Name:MermaidRam85

Couple: Taylor & Zeke

Rating: M

Location/Setting: Detention (after school); Taylor is the teacher, Zeke is the student, and they are the only people in the classroom.

Items: Chalk, teacher's desk, piece of fruit

* * *

I have some more rules for these oneshots:

1) no real-life pairs. As much as I like Cornique, Zanique, Lunique, etc, I don't want to get kicked off this site. If you request a real-life pair, I might do it but I **WILL** change it to their characters.

2) your requests **MUST** be in the format I have at the top of this page. If its just a couple (like 'please do a Traylor') and nothing else, I most likely will not do your story. This doesn't help me brainstorm what I'm going to do for this story.

3) I will **ONLY **do pairings of Traylor, Chaylor, Zekelor, Rylor, and Jaslor. No Taylor/Jimmie, Taylor/Donnie, Taylor/Coach Bolton, etc. at **ALL**.

* * *

Update of what's coming up (as of 3/18):

Traylor- 5

Chaylor- 3

Rylor- 0

Zekelor- 0

Jaslor- 0

Anyway, that's all I have to say. I hope you guys send me some **GREAT** story ideas.

THANKS AND BYE!!!


	2. Secret Admirer Traylor Rated M

Taylor McKessie Oneshot Request #1

Name: look at the stars

Couple: Taylor & Troy

Rating: M

Setting: Lava Springs/Summer before Senior Year

Items: Red Bouquet, Candlelight dinner, love letter

Requested on: March 6, 2009

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (except for any original characters that are written in these stories)

This is my first story. It took me a while to get what I'm gonna do to it. This is for "look at the stars", as she was the first person to submit a request. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**"Secret Admirer"**

"Hey, Kelsi. Have you seen Chad? I need to talk to him." said Taylor.

"Not recently. Last time I saw him, it was a few hours ago with Gabriella. They were heading to the pool." Kelsi told her.

"Thanks. I'll go check out there." With that, Taylor head out towards the Lava Springs Resort Pool looking for Chad. It was really dark outside and around 65 degrees Farenheight, _very_ cold for New Mexico weather. When she got to the pool, she saw something that shocked her beyond belief: Chad was in the pool having sex with her best friend, Gabriella. Taylor was EXTREMELY crushed and felt like she was stabbed in the back not once, but twice by the both of them. She started to run away from the both of them.

When Chad saw Taylor run away from the pool, he stopped moving inside Gabriella and got out of the pool. He caught up with her, only to be greeted with a huge slap on the face from his now ex-girlfriend.

"Taylor, baby. PLEASE let me explain. This is not what it looks like!!" Chad pleaded with her on his hands and knees.

"Not what it looks like? YOU WERE FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND IN THE GODDAMN POOL!!! I GUESS I'M NOT FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!! GO BACK TO FINISH FUCKING YOUR WHORE!! WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, TELL THAT SLUT THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP IS THROUGH!!!" Taylor screamed at him while tears were streaming down her pretty chocolate face.

"Taylor, I'm sorry..." Chad stated, now with tears in his eyes.

"Fuck you, we're done." Taylor stated, giving Chad the bird and running away from him for good. When she got back to her room at the resort, she threw herself on the bed sobbing into the pillow.

"I HATE GUYS!! I WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!! THERE IS NOTHING THAT WILL MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT THAT!" Taylor sobbed into her pillow, which was now soaked with her tears. Little did she know that there was somebody that saw the whole falling out between her and Chad. This same person also heard her cry in her room from outside and stating that she'll remain single for life. This same person that has had a crush on her since middle school when her family first moved to New Mexico from North Carolina. Now, he figured, it was the right time to tell her how he felt about her.

"Don't say that, Taylor. I'm gonna show you that I'm twice the man Chad ever was and ever will be. You deserve to be happy." The mysterious man said to himself. And with that, he headed off to his room and set up his plan to win Taylor.

* * *

The next day, as Taylor clocked in for work and picked up her clipboard, she sees a small piece of paper attached to the clipboard. She opened the letter up and started to read it:

_Taylor,_

_You have the most gorgeous brown eyes in the entire universe. I could get lost in those orbs forever. Your hair smells like a beautiful bouquet of red roses. I wouldn't mind getting high off of your hair. Your milk chocolate skin is like a tasty, sweet candy bar; I wouldn't mind having soo many cavities in my mouth due to my tasting you all night. I would love to lick every single part of your curvaceous body all night long. From your large, perky breasts filled with milk chicolate to your sweet center filled with even more addictive dark chocolate. A woman like you can convert any chocolate-hating man into chocoholic in a heartbeat. Any man that doesn't see that is a heartless fool and he doesn't deverve the flawless being that you are. Chad is a fool and he doesn't deserve you. __You deserve love. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to be happy. You deserve ME!_

_Love, your secret admirer_

After she finished reading, she was so in awe so touched by the letter that started to shed tears on her face. After a few minutes, she cleaned herself up, folded the note back up and placed it in her bra between her ample breasts. She picked up her clipboard and continued on with her day, going back to the love letter and wondered, Who is this secret admirer?"

As the summer went on, Taylor kept recieving love letters similar to the first one she got after breaking up with Chad. She kept asking all of her friends if they had any idea who this mystery man could be. Nobody had a clue who he is. Although he wasn't very far away, he kept to himself and remained quiet while all of this was going on.

* * *

On the night of the Lava Springs Talent Show, Taylor recieved one final letter from the mystery man in her clock-in box. It reads:

_Taylor,_

_I think it's time we should meet. After the show, meet me at the 18th hole of golf course at around 10pm. I can't wait to meet your beautiful face._

_Love, your secret admirer._

After the talent show ended, she went to the 18th hole of the golf course where it was surrounded by dozens of beautiful long stem red roses (her favorite flower). In the center of was a small table with a romantic dinner and lit up only by candlelight. There were only two chairs at the table; one for her, the second for the mystery man. When she sat down at the table, a mysterious figure comes up from behind her. He covers her eyes with one hand, bends down towards her right ear and whispers,

"Hello, beautiful." He then removes his hand from her face. When Taylor turns around to see who it was, her eyes widened and she gasps when she discovers who her secret admirer is. She was in awe of the man standing over her. Her eyes took in every inch of him, from his sand blonde hair that came just towards his ear & his bright sapphire blue eyes, to golden tan skin that made him look like a God. She could only imagine what he'd look like underneath his tuxedo. She had a crush on him a while back, but when she started dating Chad, she pushed her feelings aside.

"TROY!!! You're the guy that's been writing all those letters to me. But why?" Troy sat down at his seat and explained to her why he wrote all those letters to her over the summer.

"Taylor, I've known you since we were around 12 years old when you and your family first moved her from North Carolina. When I first saw you, I knew, right then and there, that you were the one. You were so beautiful and so breath taking that I knew one day that you were going to be mine. I was so shy and scared that you would reject me, that I pushed my feelings aside and started focusing on other girls to keep my mind off of you. Cheerleaders, flag girls from band, even that slut Gabriella. Yuck, I don't know what I saw in her. Even after all of that, I still couldn't keep my mind off you. That night when I saw you crying to Chad after what he did to you, I told myself 'Troy, this is now or never. This is your chance to win the woman of your dreams. Go get her, and never let her go.' That's why I'm here tonight. I will show you love. I will show you happiness. I will show you everything I said in those letters, I meant it. You deseve it all. I'm here to ask you, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my girlfriend?"

Taylor, now with tears coming out of her eyes like a waterfall, stands up from her chair and walks over to Troy and says, "YES! YES! YES! I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I WILL!!!"

Troy, ecstatic over her answer, jumps from his chair and picks up Taylor and starts to swing her around the 18th hole. When he sets her down, he bends over and places a gentle, romantic kiss over her lips. She returns the kiss and they fall together on the grass (Taylor on top of Troy) and begin making out. During their session, the water sprinklers turn on, surprising both of them.

Taylor pushes herself off Troy and suggests, "I think we should head back to my room and continue this session." Troy shakes his head and tells her, "Let's stay out here; I've always wanted to make love outside in the night." She nods her head and says OK and he resumes kissing her.

He begins sliding down her spagetti straps down her arms and kisses down her neck, shoulders, and arms. Soon after that, he unzips the zipper from the back of her dress. He pulls the dress down and reveals her chocolate, ample breasts to him. He smiles at her and lowers his head down to her chest, taking her right nipple in his mouth. Taylor moans at the contact and is beginning to feel so much pleasure from it. He continues to suck her nipple while his right hand was playing with her left nipple and his left hand was underneath her dress feeling her wet lace panties. His mouth switched sides and began sucking her left nipple; Taylor moaned even louder than before.

When he was done sucking, he stood up and pulled her dress off of her, and was in awe of the half-naked Nubian beauty he saw underneath him. Hungry for more of him, Taylor sat up and started to rip off his clothes. First, she took off his jacket, then his shirt & tie, and finally his pants and shoes. When she was done, she too was in awe of the man standing above her and she took in his pciture-perfect body, from his toned arms & legs to his hairless washboard six-pack abs. The water from the sprinkles that fell on his body made him look even more sexy. She didn't care if she ruined her hair that costs her $80 to get done two days ago. She needed him and she needed him now. She yanked him down towards her and gave him a very hungry kiss like she needed him to live.

Only in his boxer briefs and her black lace panties, they continued making out on the grass. Soon, his hands once again started to feel her panties that were wet long before the sprinklers came on. He quickly pulls them off and they slide down her toned, brown legs. Troy then spreads her legs wide open and dives his head into her burning center. The moment Troy's tounge came into contact with her numb, Taylor shuts her eyes very tightly and moans out his name in utter pleasure. She was so mesmerized from it, she starts to pull on his hair and moan his name over and over again. Her legs start to swing all over the place. Just as she was about to come, Troy pulls his head back and stands up onto the grass. He then pulls down his boxer briefs and shows Taylor his long, hard member ready to enter her.

Taylor was shocked at what Troy had to offer her. She thought, 'Chad didn't have half of that.' Satisfied, Troy gets back down on the ground and he lines himself at Taylor's entrance. As soon as he returns his lips to hers, Troy gently enters Taylor. He started his pace slow, as she was in shock at how big he felt in her. Once she was settled down, he started to speed up. Both lovers begin to feel tons of pleasure as they moved their hips together. He whispers into her hear, "I've never been so hard for any other girl in my entire life. You feel so amazing!" Taylor begins to moan 10x louder than she did before. The pleasure she was getting was so intense, it was not even funny.

As she was about to come again, Troy placed both of her legs onto his shoulders, plunging in even further than before. When he hit Taylor's sweet spot inside her, Taylor began to practically scream out his name. She was so loud, Chad had started to head out to the golf course to see what was going on. When he saw Taylor and Troy having sex on the grass, he lowered his head down and sighed 'Damn' to himself. He walked back to his room as Troy and Taylor continued their love making.

As soon as Chad left the area, Taylor screamed out Troy's name as came. Her strong, intense orgasm washed throughout her entire body. Seeing this from her was too much for Troy and after a few more thrusts, he too screamed Taylor's name and came deeply inside her. He moved her legs off his shoulders (she was too weak to move them herself) and collasped on top of her. He moved onto his back on the grass and pulled Taylor to be on top of him. He took his jacket and used it as a cover for both of them as they started to drift off to sleep. Despite being covered in sweat and irrigated water, Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead while she was still asleep. He whispered into her ear,

"I love you, Taylor Adrienne McKessie. And I promise I will give you ALL of the love & happiness in the world because you deserve it." And with that, Troy fell asleep on the grass.

They'll go back to his room the next morning. But for now, Troy Zachary Bolton was satisfied that he got the girl of his dreams.

**_THE END!!!_**

* * *

**Well, that was my very first oneshot story I've ever done. I hope you all enjoyed it. I spent 3 1/2 hours typing this story fresh off my brain; I never wrote it down on paper. Anyway, if you have any more ideas, feel free to send me a message. **

**BYE!!!**


	3. Happily Ever After Traylor Rated T

Taylor McKessie Oneshot Request #2

Name: staraquarius94

Couple: Taylor & Troy

Rating: T

Setting: Paris for Taylor's Birthday

Items: French Dictionary, ring, roses

Requested on: March 6, 2009

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (except for any original characters or ideas that are written in this story)

This one shot is inspired by Case's "Happily Ever After" music video. I thought the concept of the video was beautiful, and I wrote this story off of that. Go to my profile and watch the video.

Again, I don't own this video or song. I also do not own Mikimoto or Christian Louboutin.

If you want to see what Taylor's dress and shoes look like, visit my profile and click on the links. I'll post a picture up of her jewelry in the future.

* * *

**_"Happily Ever After"_**

The past five years of Taylor's life have been absolutely AMAZING. The love of her life, Troy Bolton, always treated her like a queen and spoiled her as such. He'd always given her clothes, cars, jewelry, trips, etc. Anything you could ask for she got it, especially if you're the girlfriend of one of the most popular basketball players in the NBA. So it was no surprise that Troy would take her to Paris (her favorite city) for her birthday (November 13th). While all the gifts were wonderful, Taylor wanted more than just material things from Troy. She wanted to know if he was ever going to marry her or she'll just be arm candy to him.

On the morning of her birthday, Taylor woke up and looked outside of their penthouse suite at the top of their hotel and saw how beautiful the city was. She knew it was going to be a beautiful day. While looking out the window, Troy came from behind her, wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her neck.

He whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday, beautiful." Taylor blushed at his voice and giggled when his breath ticked her collarbone.

"Good morning to you too, baby." Taylor replied back as she turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After they pulled away, Troy sat on their bed and began to talk.

"Baby, I know today is your birthday and I would love nothing more than to spend the entire day with you. But I'm going to be very busy today. My agent is having me go to this very important meeting with Le Riat clothing line (**my own idea) **today. It's about a very important endorsement deal and I cannot miss it. But I promise you, I will make it up to you later on tonight."

"Oh, okay." Taylor said who looked very disappointed.

"However, I know this is your favorite city and I know you want to see the city and do some shopping. So, I'm going to give you my limo driver and have him take you wherever you want to go. I promise you, I will make it up to you later on tonight. I'm also giving you a small French dictionary just in case you have trouble with the language, OK?"

Taylor's frown slowly became a smile over his last few words. She nodded her head and said, "Ok, Troy. I'll see you later on tonight. But where and when?"

"I'll let you know. Now, hurry up and get dressed. The limo driver will be downstairs at 9:00am SHARP!" Troy said standing up and giving Taylor a kiss on her lips before she went into the bathroom.

After Taylor gets dressed and heads out the door, Troy looks out the window and sees the driver pulls out of the hotel driveway with his girlfriend inside. He sighs and says to himself, "Finally, I can start getting prepared for tonight." He quickly gets on the phone with some of his closest colleagues in Paris to help him get ready for tonight. The truth was, there was no meeting. He lied to Taylor so he can propose to her.

**Guess what i did today  
Those were the words i said to you  
It was last May, don't know the exact day  
In my hand there was a ring**

He went inside his suitcase and pulled out a ring. An engagement ring he had bought her last May when he asked her if she ever thought about getting married. It was a ten-carat diamond ring with topaz and opal stones around it, in honor of both their birthstones.

**  
And you told me that you loved me  
More than anything in your life  
And i asked you would you do me  
The honor of being my wife (yes i will)**

As he looked at the ring, he thought, "Taylor will die of shock when she sees this ring."

**  
I will be your man, your protector, your best friend  
'Til my humble life is ended  
Then time begins again (couldn't we)**

While shopping at Chanel, Taylor is approached by a tall, thin, woman who looks like a runway model and works at the store. She begins speaking to her with a strong French accent. "Are you Miss Taylor McKessie, the girlfriend of basketball star Troy Bolton?" Taylor nods her head; the woman starts to get very excited and she resumes talking. "Oh, wonderful. I think you are a very beautiful girl."

"Thank you, ma'am." Taylor said while shaking the older woman's hand.

"My name is Claudette Garant and I am the manager at Chanel. I have been informed to give you this letter. I cannot tell you what it says; I was told to tell you that you must do what it says immediately."

"Ok, Madame Garant. I will." While confused at what is going on, Taylor did what she said and exited the store. She opens the letter and discovers the letter was written completely in French. It reads:

_**S'il vous plaît retourner à l'hôtel. **_

"Oh great, how the hell am I going to understand what it says?" Taylor was mad for a few seconds when she realized Troy gave her the French book to help her with the words. Quickly becoming happy again, she grabbed the book out of her purse and started using it. "Thank God he gave me this book." She thought. When she figured out what it said, she called on the limo driver to take her back to the hotel.

**Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
We can be strong together for so long (our love goes strong so long)  
Couldn't we please be happliy ever after (couldn't we be, baby)  
Leaving you never stays forever strong**

When she heads back to the hotel, she becomes stunned at what she saw. The entire penthouse suite was filled with dozens of long stemmed red roses. She is in awe of the atmosphere and looks around the whole place when she meets three people in the living room whom she's never seen before. The first was a tall, thin dark-skinned African woman named Imani. The second person was a short Japanese woman named Miyako. The third and final person was a olive-skinned French man named Phillipe. She gasped when she saw the strangers and started to get scared.

**When i was away (umm...hmm)  
Some friends became just faces  
Some people grew apart  
But you stayed right in my heart**

"Who are you, and what are you doing here in my hotel suite? If you don't tell me right now, I will call the police." Taylor demanded.

The man walked up to Taylor and said, "Hello, Madamoiselle McKessie. My name is Phillipe, and I will be your fashion stylist for today. My two friends here with me are Miyako, your jeweler and Imani, your hairstylist. We are here today to help you get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"_Oui,_ madamoiselle. We have been sent here to help you get ready for a very special appointment. You cannot go to your appointment looking like 'that'. So, we will need to get ready as soon as possible."

Taylor shook her head and she accepted their offer. She began to wonder, "_what is going on here? Is this one of Troy's doings again?_"

**In so many times, could picture this day inside my mind  
And for so many years, ooh  
I knew it would be you here with me, ooh (yes i will)**

Three and a half hours later, the trio was finished with their work. They took Taylor to the full mirror in the bathroom and she was shocked at her appearance. She was wearing a black mermaid evening gown with a sweetheart neckline that showed off her D-cup cleavage. She had of four inch Christian Louboutin shoes that matched the dress. Her hair was in a sexy bun updo with stands of hair falling down her face. She had on Mikimoto pearl earrings and a necklace. The only makeup she had on was mascara, black eyeshadow, and red lipstick since she was a natural beauty.

**Take you for my wife, the center of my life  
And i will never ever fade  
From this choice I've made, ooh...oh**

Phillipe came over to Taylor and told her, "I think my girls and I did a marvelous job. I think it is time for me to give you this letter. I cannot tell you what it says, but I can tell you that you must do it immediately." He gave her a small envelope and it read:

_**Me rencontrer à la Tour Eiffel à 20:30.**_

Taylor was trying to translate the letter when Imani saw the time on the wall. "_Mon Dieu,_ it is 20:05 right now. You have only 25 minutes to get there. You must get over there now!"

"You cannot be late for your engagement, madamoiselle. You must leave now!!!" Miyako added.

And with that, Phillipe and the girls took Taylor and took her to the limo outside. They told the driver where to take her and told her that she must be there immediately. The driver nodded and sped off the front lobby, but not before Taylor waved her hand out the window and said, "_Merci beaucoup et au revoir_." All three of them waved at her and said "_De rien_." in unison.

**Couldn't we please be happily ever after (come on)  
We could be strong together for so long  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
Leaving you never stays forever strong (hey...ooh...hey yeah)**

Then Taylor arrived at the Eiffel Tower, she was amazed at what she saw. The landmark was filled with dozens of long-stemmed red roses; about 5x as many as there were back at the hotel. She also saw that the area was blocked off to the public as Parisians and tourists had to take to walk around the monument. When she reached the bottom of the statue, she saw another letter and it read:

_**No more French. Please meet me at the top.**_

Taylor sighed and said, "Thank God this letter was written in English". She got on the elevator and pressed the button to go to the top of the Tower.

**You don't have to look no further than me (don't look no further, baby yeah)  
You don't need much more than my lovin' to make you happy (I'm so happy, babe)**

When Taylor got to the top of the tower, she saw a black stand with a single rose and a small black box on it. She walked to the stand and picked up the box. When she opened the box, her mouth widened and tears started to run down her face.

**Beneath the side of God, i will make this vow to you (come on baby)  
I'll be right here, stay with me (stay with me, baby hey)  
**

It was a 10-carat heart shaped diamond ring with opal and topaz birthstones surrounding it. Taylor has never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. While she was admiring the ring, a tall figure got behind her. He bent down her ear and whispered, "_Vous m'épouserez ?_"

Taylor raised an eyebrow and asked the strange person, "What did you just say to me?" She turned around and was shocked to see who the person was. It was Troy.

He bent down to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. When he pulled away and told her, "I said, 'will you marry me?' That's what I said in French, _mon cherie._"

After all that has happened today (the letters, the makeover, the roses), there was only one word she could say: "OUI, MONSIEUR!! I WILL MARRY YOU!!" Troy immediately took the ring out the box and placed it on her left ring finger. Taylor cheered out her answer and jumped into Troy's arms. She plants her juicy lips on his and he spins her around the top of the Eiffel Tower. Troy, so overjoyed with emotion, yells out to the entire city, "I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!!!!!"

When Troy finally put Taylor down, she looked up to him and asked, "So, you did all of this for me? What happened to the meeting?"

Troy replied, "There was never a meeting. All throughout today, I was getting ready to propose to you. I wanted to make this the best birthday of your life. I love you, Taylor Monique McKessie."

Teary-eyed Taylor smiled and replied, "You made my bithday so wonderful, I cannot put it into words. You went WELL above and beyond to make my day special. Not only was this the best birthday of my life, but the absolute BEST day of my life. And for that, I thank you and _Je vous aime, _Troy Alexander Bolton." Troy leaned down and gave her one of the most fiery, passionate kisses either of them have ever experienced in their lives.

When they got back to their hotel, Troy was carrying Taylor bridal style when he whispered in her ear,"I know you had trouble with the French earlier today, baby. But by the end of tonight, You're going to be so fluent in French you will have to re-learn English." Taylor giggled with anticipation on what's going to happen once they reach the suite.

**Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
We could be strong together for so long  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
Leaving you never stays forever strong (no, no i will never leave you, ooh)**

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed it. I would've loved to do love scene after Troy proposed to Taylor, but this was a T-rated request. Who knows? Maybe I'll do a separate oneshot follow-up on this one. **

**Earlier today, I was just about finished with this one when the internet froze on me and I didn't save what I did. So, I had to redo all that I didn't save. Doesn't that suck.**

**As for the translations:**

**S'il vous plaît retourner à l'hôtel. - Please return to the hotel**

**Me rencontrer à la Tour Eiffel à 20:30.- Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 20:30 (8:30pm if you don't go by military time).**

**Mon Dieu.- My God.**

**Merci beaucoup et au revoir.- Thank you very much and goodbye!**

**De rien.- You're welcome**

**Vous m'épouserez ? -will you marry me?**

**Mon cherie- my love**

**Je vous aime !** **- I love you!**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it and PLEASE keep sending me those requests!!!**


	4. On Bended Knee Traylor Rated T

Traylor One shot Request #3

Name: traylorxchaylor

Couple: Taylor & Troy

Rating: T

Setting: East High Talent Show (Spring Semester before graduation)

Items: quartet (Troy, Chad, Zeke, & Jason), talent show contest

Requested on: March 7, 2009

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (except for any original characters that are written in these stories)

I have a feeling I'm on a roll with these songfic stories. I already did one, another one I have coming up for in the future, and this one. I've decided to do this story using a song from one of my favorite R&B groups growing up: **BOYZ II MEN**!!! The song is entitled "On Bended Knee" I hope you all enjoy it!!!

As with HSM, I don't own this song. I also don't own Jump In! (I'll make a reference to it later in the story. If you've seen the movie, you'll know what I'm talking about.)

* * *

**"**_**On Bended Knee"**_

_Right before Chirstmas Break, Senior year:_

"_You don't love me, Troy. How could you do this to me?" a sobbing brown-skinned girl yells out in an empty East High hallway._

"_I'm sorry, baby. It was an accident. I didn mean for it to happen." A blond-haired tall boy said with tears forming in his eyes._

"_I gave you so much of me, Troy. I even gave you my viginity six months ago and this is how you pay me? YOU SLEEP WITH THAT SLUTTY CHEERLEADER, ANGELA! She's been with every jock in the entire school! God knows what she has carrying around her." the girl yells back._

"_Taylor, baby, please let me explain!" Troy said while falling to the floor on his knees begging for forgiveness._

_Taylor pushes him back and turns away from him. "Explain, my ass! You know what? You're just like your teammates. You're all stupid, lunk-head jackass. When this semester is over, we are over. I don't want ANYTHING to do with you. Do you hear me? WE'RE DONE!!!" _

_And with that, Tayor runs away and leaves Troy in the hall by himself. Heartbroken, Troy buries his head in his hands and begins to cry. He realized he royally screwed up everything he had. He just lost the best thing that he's ever had in his life: Taylor Ariel McKessie._

* * *

The last five months have been a living hell for Troy Michael Bolton. Everytime he saw Taylor and tried to say hi to her, she turned her head to the other direction. Everytime she did that to him, his heart would get crushed even more than before. Everybody in school started to notice his health deteriorate. Physically, he was as strong as ever(he helped his basketball team win the State championship for the 5th year in a row). Emotionally, he was a wreck (Taylor wasn't at the game cheering him on). He realized he needed Taylor back in his life and he will stop at nothing to get her back... even if it means signing up for the Spring Talent Show that happens every April before graduation.

One day, Troy saw a flyer in the hallway promoting East High's Annual Spring Talent Show. As soon as he saw it, an idea popped into his head. "This is DEFINATELY what I need to do to win Taylor back." He ripped the flyer off the wall and ran straight to the cafeteria, since it was his lunch period. Once he arrived, he saw his teammates and buddies at their usual table spot in the cafeteria. He walked up to them and said,

"Guys, I have to get her back." Troy said to his teammates at the table during lunch. "I'm nothing without her."

"Who?" Jason Cross & Zeke Baylor questioned Troy.

"What do you mean who? TAYLOR! I have to get her back."

"What, man? You need to let that mess go. She was just a stuck-up nerdy snob." Chad Danforth, his curly- haired best friend of 13 years, mentioned to him. The other basketball players nodded their heads in agreement. "Besides, there's plenty of fish in the sea, ESPECIALLY when we get to U of A in a few months."

Annoyed by his comment, Troy snapped back at him. "DUDE! Taylor is the only girl for me. She means so much to me, nobody in this world can understand that. What Taylor and I had can NEVER be duplicated by any other female in this world. I don't care about all of those stupid college girls; they'll never amount to Taylor. I may be eighteen, but Taylor is my soul mate and I won't leave high school happy without her in my arms again."

"Sorry, man." Chad apologized to him. "I didn't know you were hurting that badly."

"It's OK, man. Just don't say that again. Listen, I have an idea. You've all heard about the Spring Talent Show in April, right? Well, I was wondering, if I sing a song saying how sorry I am to her, then hopefully I will win her back. But, there's one more problem. I can't do this alone; I need you guys' help. Do you guys wanna sign up for the Talent Show with me? We don't have much time; it's only two weeks from today."

As much as they don't want to sing in front of the entire school, all three guys said yes to Troy. Chad added in, "Alright, Troy. We'll do it. But how do you know if Taylor will even be at the Talent Show?"

Troy answered, "Because Gabriella, Kelsi, & Martha are going to be performing in it and Taylor is designing their costumes. Now, we no time to waste. Let's start practicing." And with that, the four men left the lunch table and headed for the music room to begin practicing for the Talent Show.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later:_

"Alright, students. Please settle down. The sooner you get quiet, the sooner we'll start the Talent Show." Principal Matsui stated to the crowded audience. Once the auditorium was quiet, Principal Matsui continued his speech. "Thank you. Please be kind and generous to these students. They were brave enough to go through this for you all. Now without further adieu, please welcome to the stage our very first act, the Red Hot Chili Steppers!!!(**Name & group are property of Disney!!**)

After several other groups have performed (including Gabriella, Kelsi, & Martha), Troy started to get nervous. Everytime he poked his head out to the audience and saw a glimpse of Taylor, he gets even more nervous than before. Troy starts panicking, "What if I forget the words? What if she laughs at me? Oh God, I don't wanna mess this up. I can't mess this up!"

"Troy, man, calm down!" said Zeke as he tried to calm Troy down. "You're not gonna forget the words. She's not going to laugh at you. You won't mess this up. You're gonna get her back."

Chad nodded his head, agreeing with Zeke. "Yeah, man. Besides, we all know Taylor's favorite group is Boyz II Men. She goes crazy over them, more so than most groups today." All four men go "ewww" after Chad mentioned that.

Troy sighed and said, "Y'all are right. I can do this. I can do this."

After he calmed down, Ryan (the backstage manager) tells them that they were up next. The four men huddled into a circle and Troy says, "Alright guys. Hands in the center. Now, this is it. This is for Taylor McKessie. We won't mess up. This is for her. Now what team?" The other three men chanted, "WILDCATS!"

Meanwhile in the audience, Taylor calls on her cell phone, talking to Gabriella. "Gabi, girl! You guys did great! There is no way you three can't lose. If only your boyfriend Chad was here to see that."

Gabriella said, "Thanks, Tay Tay. That was really sweet of you. As for Chad, he said he was busy doing something for a class that's due tomorrow. I'll tell him how the Talent show went later on tonight."

"Oh, okay. I got to go. The principal is about to speak again. Bye!" Taylor said to Gabriella and she hung up the phone. Little did Taylor know, Gabriella and the other girls knew Troy and the boys were in the Talent Show with Troy trying to win Taylor back.

Principal Matsui announces to the auditorium, "Now for our final act for today, let's give it up for Troy, Chad, Zeke, & Jason as they perform a classic Boyz II Men song.

As soon as Taylor heard their names, she was stunned and said "WHAT!?! That cheating loser Troy Bolton is in this show! Oh, I'm not going to see this performance. I'm out of here." Taylor got out of her seat and started to head out of the auditorium, only to be stopped by one of the ushers. The usher stated to her, "You can't go out of the auditorium. You'll have to wait until they're done." Taylor sighed and said, "Fine" and went back to her seat. She sits back in her seat and folds her arms across her chest. "I can't believe this is happening. I think I'm going to be sick."

As soon as Troy and the boys set up their stage, Troy looks at the audience and begins to talk. "What's up. I'm Troy Bolton and you all know my teammates Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, & Jason Cross. We're going to be singing an oldie-but-goodie tonight and this is going out to a very special girl out there. So I hope you all enjoy." As soon as he finished talking, Troy winked his eyes at Taylor once he spotted her in the crowd. Disgusted, Taylor sighed and said, "Ugh, now I KNOW I'm going to be sick."

When the music started playing, Troy took it as his cue and began to sing, without moving his eyes off of Taylor:

**Darlin' I can't explain  
Where did we lose our way  
Girl it's drivin' me insane  
And I know I just need one more chance  
To prove my love to you  
If you come back to me  
I'll gurantee  
That I'll never let you go**

Taylor could not believe it. In her mind, she was thinking "Why should I give you a second chance? You humiliated me in front of the entire school. You need to stop staring at me like that." Taylor was shaking her head at the whole ordeal. She said to herself, "If Gabi & the girls had anything to do with this, I'm going to kill them."

**Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
They way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee**

When he began the 2nd verse, Troy removed his microphone from the stand and started to walk around the stage. The audience was enjoying the performance and began to cheer for Troy and his amazing voice. Once again, Troy always kept his eyes on Taylor, as if she was the only person in the auditorium with him.

**So many nights I dream of you  
Holding my pillow tight  
I know that I don't need to be alone  
When I open up my eyes  
To face reality  
Every moment without you  
It seems like eternity  
I'm begging you, begging you come back to me**

As Troy was holding the long note, the audience was cheering louder than before for them. As before, all Taylor did was sigh and waited patiently for the song to end.

**Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
They way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee**

After they were done with the chorus the 2nd time, Jason began singing the monologue in his deepest baritone voice possible. As he sang, everybody in the auditorum started to laugh and cheer for him.

**Baby, I'm sorry  
Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done  
Please come back home girl  
I know you put all your trust in me  
I'm sorry I let you down  
Please forgive me**

After Jason sang the monologue, Troy jumped off the stage and started to walk to Taylor's seat and he resumed singing. Then, all of a sudden, Taylor began to have a change of heart as Troy resumed his singing

**Gonna swallow my pride  
Say I'm sorry  
Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me  
I want a new life  
And I want it with you  
If you feel the same  
Don't ever let it go  
You gotta believe in the spirt of love  
It'll heal all things  
We won't hurt anymore  
No I don't believe our love's terminal  
I'm down on my knees begging you please  
Come home**

When he sang the last line of the bridge, he slid onto his knees to Taylor's seat. Taylor shook her head in disbelief over what Troy was doing right now. She's never felt so embarassed in her entire life (except when she discovered him cheating on her last Christmas).

"Oh, my God, Troy." a blushing Taylor thought as she was still shaking her head. The crowd was cheering over the basketball player's performance. "I can't believe you would do all of this just for me."

**  
Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
They way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended, down on bended knee**

Taylor didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't lie. Troy Bolton CAN sing. She knew she couldn't hold a grudge against him for the rest of her life. She knew he was a human being just like her, and he makes mistakes just like her. She knew that if he wasn't really sorry for cheating, he wouldn't have signed up for the Talent Show and singing a song from her favorite group trying to win her back. Tears started to form in her big brown eyes as Troy's sapphire blue eyes kept staring at her singing.

**Can we go back to the days our love was strong (Wanna build a new life)  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong (Just you and me, Gonna make you my wife Raise a family)  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee**

After he finishes the song, the auditorium stayed dead silent. Everyone was waiting for Taylor to respond as all eyes were now on her. Troy comes in closer to her and wispers to her, "Taylor, I'm sorry. I love you so much; you are the only girl for me. I'm nothing without you. I was a fool for what I did to you last year. But, I'm a changed man. If you take me back, I will never mistreat you again. Will you take me back?" He searches through her brown orbs looking for an answer.

Surprised at the lengths Troy has gone through to get her back, a teary-eyed Taylor nods her head and whispers "Yes, Troy. I forgive you. I will take you back." An overjoyed Troy stands up and grabs Taylor in his arms and kisses her all over chocolate face. Within seconds, the entire audience stood to their feet and applauded Troy and Taylor for making up and getting back together.

With the strong performance Troy and his friends gave today, the judges easily declared them the winners of the Spring Talent Show.

When Troy and Taylor made it outside to his truck, Troy planted a big, passionate kiss on Taylor's chocolate lips. He whispered to her lips, "Thank you for taking me back, Taylor. You don't know how much you mean to me. For that, I love you."

She replied to him back, "You're welcome, Troy. I love you too." She quickly kissed him back and that kiss quickly led to a big make out session in the back of Troy's car.

Even though the 1st prize trophy was wonderful, it was nothing compared to **_HIS_** first prize trophy: Taylor Ariel McKessie.

**THE END!!!**

* * *

Well, I hope you all like this story.

Since I didn't get any requests after I posted "Happily Ever After", I won't post up it's follow up until I get at least three more requests (I don't care what couple). And trust me, the follow up will be a VERY STRONG M rated one shot.

PLEASE KEEP SENDING ME THOSE REQUESTS! If I don't get any, I can't do them.


	5. Sexy French Lesson Traylor Rated M

**Before I begin, I just wanted to say how truly sorry I am for taking so long with writing the "Happily Ever After" sequel. Besides a HUGE bit of writer's block, I've been busy moving the rest of my furniture from Florida to North Carolina in the past two months. **

**If you don't have any idea of what's going on, check out my profile and look under "One shots of Taylor McKessie & Troy Bolton". The prequel to this story is in there. **

**I hope you all enjoy it. Like I said, this one shot will be EXTRA steamy and hot sex. I don't think I've written such a steamier sex scene ever.**

**ONCE AGAIN, I DON'T OWN THE FOLLOWING: HSM, Agent Provocateur, or Christian Louboutin.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_I know you had trouble with the French earlier today, baby. But by the end of tonight, you're going to be so fluent in French you will have to re-learn English." Taylor giggled with anticipation on what's going to happen once they reach the suite._

Once they made it back to their room, Troy gave Taylor a very passionate kiss. It was one of the most passionate kisses either of them has ever experienced. He kissed her all over her face, her neck, and her collarbone making her moan very softly. Soon, Troy started to suck on her collarbone; it immediately sent chills down her spine. While still sucking her neck, Troy started to to unzip her black halter dress. When he was finished unzipping her dress, he stood back a bit and let the dress fall down to the floor.

Troy was amazed at what he saw in front of him. Taylor was wearing a black _Agent Provocateur _corset that showed off her voluptuous cleavage. She also had on a black G-string thong and black lace thigh high stockings with garters from the corset holding each of them up. Her four-inch black _Christian Louboutin_ pumps added a more killer punch to Troy's stomach.

"My God, you are beautiful." was all he could say as he grabbed Taylor and gave her an even more hungrier kiss. Their lips stayed locked until they fell back on their king-sized bed, with Troy on top of Taylor. Troy was very busy taking off his jacket and battling his tongue with Taylor in each others mouth.

Troy started to kiss down Taylor's beautiful body. First her neck, then her shoulders, then to her busty chest. He spent a good amount of time kissing the top of her breasts; it made her moan her name.

"Oh, Troy." Taylor moans out as Troy tried to remove the corset from her curvaceous body. Taylor was so aroused she started to get impatient with Troy. He was having a hard time removing the difficult item of clothing. The corset was hooked in front of her. When he finished unhooking the hooks that were on her breasts, the rest of the hooks slid of by themselves and Troy quickly removes the corset from underneath her and tosses it to the side of the bed. He sits up and looks down at his fiancee and smiled at her; his hearts begins to pump 5x faster than before.

"Troy, baby. I need you now or I'm going to explode." Taylor moaned.

"_**ma chérie**_, I know you need me now. I need you just as much as you need me right now. But, we have a long night ahead of us. I want to make this moment last until the sun comes up or we can't take no more." Troy said to his very horny fiancee. He resumes kissing her body at her cleavage. He takes one of her D-cup breasts and places the nipple in his mouth. Her eyes roll to the back of her head at the initial touch. At the same time, Taylor started to remove the rest of his clothes. When she was having trouble removing his clothes, Troy sat up again and removed them for her.

"It seems that I'm not the only one whose having trouble removing unnecessary items." Troy chuckled as he was stripping off his clothes in front of her. While he was doing that, Taylor slipped her right hand in her soaked panties and began to rub herself. She moaned out his name as she kept watching him strip. Both of them got even more turned on than before. When he was done, he was standing in front of her in only his boxers with a VERY obvious painful tent in them. Troy looked down at Taylor as she was still moaning in a sexy voice.

"Taylor, _**ma chérie, **_I love it when you do that." Troy lied back down on Taylor and removed her hand from her panties. He grabbed a hold of both sides of the panties and quickly slid them off her slim yet toned chocolate legs. Now only in her stockings, Troy lowers himself on top of her. He then places one of his hands on her nub and begins to rub it as fast as she did. He resumes his breast sucking as he takes the other breast into her mouth. Taylor goes crazy once again at the touch.

"Faster, baby." Taylor commanded as Troy was rubbing her nub. He inserted his middle finger inside her and started to work her like it was his member. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head while he inserted his index finger inside as well. She was in pure ecstacy with all the pleasure she was getting. Just when she was about to come, Troy removed his fingers from inside her and licked the juices off his fingers.

"Mmmm Mmmm good, baby." was Troy's response as he was licking his fingers clean. "You taste better than any candy I've ever eaten. May I have some more, _**ma chérie**_?"

Taylor spread her legs even wider than before and told him, in French, _**"C'est tout le vôtre, Mon chéri."**_Excited, he buries his head onto her burning center and begins to lick her soaked folds. Taylor began to scream very loud at the touch of his tongue on her center. She grabbed a hold of his sandy blond hair. She was so loud, the people in the hallway was knocking on the door telling them to keep the noise down. She immediately covered her face in the pillow to muffle her screams. Troy quickly removed the pillow from her face and forced her to look at him while he was still tasting her. When he began to suck on the nub, Taylor bit on her bottom lip to muffle her screams. The pleasure was so unbearable, she came unexpectedly and tears fell down from her face.

"Troy!!!" Taylor kept screaming over and over again as her powerful orgasm racked her body. When she came back down from her high, her brown orbs opened up to Troy's blue orbs as he was wiping his mouth clean of her juices.

"Best candy I've ever had." Troy said in a sexy voice. Taylor couldn't help but smile at the comment. He tried to climb up to her to kiss her, but she placed her small hand on his lips and shook her head no.

"_**Non,**_ **_mon chéri_**. _**Vous avez obtenu pour me goûter**_. **_Maintenant,_** **_c'est le temps pour moi vous goûter_**." Taylor said as she pushed Troy down onto his back. She yanked his boxer shorts off of him in a split second. She crawled back up to Troy in a very sexy crawl. She then took his stiff member and stroked him slowly a few times before she licked the tip of his shaft.

"Holy shit, **_ma chérie_**." Troy groaned at the contact. Pleased at his approval, she lowered her mouth onto his shaft and began to suck his shaft. She licked her tongue up and down his shaft, teasing him with her bedroom eyes. He placed both his large hands at the top of her head and bobbled her head up and down his member. She loved the feel of his hands on her head as she was going down on him. She loved the feel of him growing inside her mouth. Suddenly, her already wet center started to get wet again. He felt like he could explode at any second, but he didn't want to come into her mouth. While she was sucking at the head, Troy pulled Taylor's head off of him.

"Oh God, Taylor. I need you now." a breathless Troy said as he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up onto him. Taylor straddled him and lined herself up at his member. Taylor lowered her lips onto his and gave him a passionate kiss before she lowered her core onto his member. Before she could do that, Troy lowered her ear down his lips and whispered,

"Your voice is so sexy in French. I wanna hear you talk dirty to me in French as well."

Taylor obliged and lowered herself down onto him. She gasped at the feel of him entering her like she was a virgin losing her virginity all over again. Once he was all the way in, she started move up and down his shaft. Troy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she was riding him like a cowboy. She held on to his chest while he grabbed her breasts at the same time. Taylor let out a deep moan from her mouth while he was playing with her nipples.

"Fuck me, _**ma chérie**_." Troy groaned out to her. He moved his hands down to her hips, signaling her to move faster. When she began to move faster, he started to slap her round booty. Everytime he did that, Taylor kept moaning his name out really loud.

**_"Monsieur Troy!"_** Taylor moans out. The pleasure was so extreme, she felt like she was going to come any second. Just before she came, Troy took her off his lap and placed her on all fours. He then sat up and got on his knees and re-entered her from behind. Taylor gasped out at the feel of him once again as he was moving inside of her. This time, she grabbed a pillow from the floor and buried her head in it. Troy grinned at the gesture she was doing.

**_"Baisez-moi!, Monsieur Troy. Baisez-moi plus dur."_**Taylor cried out as she turned her head and saw Troy with his head thrown back. Taylor started to shed tears from her eyes as the pleasure started to become unbearable to her. He resumes slapping her ass and hearing her scream his name, making him grin even harder and move faster. When he hits her sweet spot inside, she begins to cry and moan out his name at the same time.

**_"Oui, Monsieur Troy. La droite là. Je le sens. Vous vous sentez si bien!"_** Taylor cries to him.

"Taylor_,_ **_ma chérie_,** you feel even better." Troy moans back. Feeling like he could explode at any second, Troy pulls out once again and turns her around. He lies her down on her back and gets on top of her. He enters her once again and begins to pound into her with breaking speed. Taylor begins to scream at the top of her lungs as she digs her nails into Troy's back and leaves marks on them. Troy was determined to make her come and experience the best orgasm she's ever had.

_**"Monsieur Troy!! Vous êtes si bon! S'il vous plaît ne pas arrêter!"**_ Taylor cries out as she wraps her legs around his waist and pushes him in deeper. Troy feels his orgasm coming and begins to beg Taylor to come with him.

"Taylor, my love, I'm about to lose it. Say my name and come with me. Please come with me, _**ma chérie**_."

_**"Monsieur Troy!"**_

"Again."

_**"Monsieur Troy!"**_

"Again."

**_"MONSIEUR TROY!!"_** Taylor screams out his name as she finally came.

"TAYLOR!!!" Troy screams out her name as he came the same time. Both of them held onto each other for dear life as he spilled his children inside of her. After one last jerk, he sighs and falls on top of Taylor. He gave her one last kiss on her lips before he rolled off of her and onto his back. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Her head fell down on his sweaty yet toned chest.

"This has been the best night of my life." Troy sighed while looking down at Taylor. "I'm in the city of love, I just got engaged, and I just had the best sex I've EVER had. I am truly the luckiest man on the planet. How was your birthday present, _**ma chérie**_?"

Before she fell asleep on his chest, the only words that came out of her mouth were, "**_Je suis désolé. Je ne parle pas l'anglais._**"

Troy smiled at her comment. He whispered to her ear, "_**Je vous aime, **__**ma chérie**." _Then, he kissed the top of her head and dozed off to sleep. He was satisfied that he made her so fluent in French, she would have to re-learn English.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. I hope it wasn't too racy for some of y'all. Before I go, I have a few announcements I have to make:**

**First off, I want to say how truly sorry I am for not posting this up sooner.**

**Second, I want to send a HUGE shout out to AyaneC for helping me with some of the French phrases Troy & Taylor say on here.**

**Third, I want to send a HUGE shout out and thank you to EVERYBODY on here who has ever sent in a request (which WILL be done in the near future) or has ever posted a review on either of my Traylor or Chaylor one shots.**

**Finally, I'm now going to reveal to you the two characters that will be the main couple for my Titanic-based story. That couple is...**

**TAYLOR & TROY!!!!**

**Be on the lookout for that story in the future.**

* * *

**Before I go, here are the translations in this story (I hope some of these are correct, AyaneC):**

_**ma chérie/ mon chéri**- my love_

_**Vous êtes si bon-**You're so good!_

_**S'il vous plaît ne pas arrêter-**Please don't stop._

_**La droite là-**Right there._

_**Je le sens.-**I feel it. _

_**Vous vous sentez si bien-**You feel so good._

**_Baisez-moi_** **_-_** _Fuck me._

_**Baisez-moi plus dur- **Fuck me harder._

_**C'est tout le vôtre, mon cheri-**It's all yours, my love_

_**Vous avez obtenu pour me goûter.-**You got to taste me._

_**Maintenant, c'est le temps pour moi vous goûter-**Now, it's time for me to taste you._

_**Je suis désolé. Je ne parle pas l'anglais.-**I'm sorry. I don't speak English._

_**Je vous aime, ma chérie**.- I love you, my love._

**Thank you and bye!!!**


	6. Secret Love Affair Traylor Rated M

Traylor One shot Request #4

Name: Takila

Couple: Taylor & Troy

Rating: M

Setting: 17-year-old Taylor McKessie & 27-year-old English teacher (Mr. Troy Bolton) have been messing around/ having an affair for one year. Before class, Taylor goes to the bathroom and takes a pregnancy test. The test comes up positive. Throughout class, Taylor is distant and Troy notices, so he tells her to stay after class. When their alone, they start messing around. But as Troy is kissing and rubbing her body, Taylor starts crying and tells him the news.

Items: pregnancy test, classroom, desk, closed doors

Requested on: March 31, 2009

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (except for any original characters that are written in these stories)

A/N: This is for Takila: I am extremely sorry for taking so long into doing this one shot request for you. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Secret Love Affair**_

Once the last period bell rang ended, all the students in Mr. Bolton's 12th grade AP English class left to go home for the day except for one student.

"Taylor Lynn McKessie, could you please stay after class for a few minutes?" Troy Bolton asks.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton." Taylor said. She stayed in her seat while her classmates exited the classroom. Once the last student closed the door, Taylor walked over to his desk.

"What did you need to see me for?" she asks.

"I just wanted to say that you are my absolute favorite student. You are beautiful, smart, articulate, and are respectful. I feel much honored to have gotten the privilege to know you this past year I've been at this school." Troy stood up from his seat and closed the blinds from his door. He walked back over to Taylor and kissed her very passionately.

Troy was kissing her neck and shoulder blades as he unbuttoned her top to reveal her purple lace bra. She was busy ripping his top off to reveal his perfect six-pack abs. She started to lick his nipples and kiss his chest while he was unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. He brought her back up onto her feet and started playing with her D-cup breasts. When he took one of her nipples into his mouth, she moaned out his name.

"Troy."

"Be quiet, Taylor. You have to be quiet. Otherwise, we'll get caught." Troy said with her nipple still in his mouth.

When he was done with her breasts, Troy spins her around and bends her over his desk. He pushed her short skirt up over her curvy hips. He frowns when he sees purple boy short panties on her instead of a lacey thong.

"I told you to wear thongs on Fridays. You know how I like you in thongs." Troy said

"They're in the hamper." Taylor replied.

"Whatever, baby. I'm very horny, and I need you now." Troy said as he pulled the boy shorts down her toned muscular legs. He unzips his pants and pulls out his long, hard member. He rubs the head along her soaked center before he enters her from behind.

The feel was so powerful, she wanted to scream. But Troy covered her mouth to keep her quiet. "Keep your mouth shut and fuck me, baby." Troy whispered into her ear. Taylor obliges and begins to push herself back on his member.

She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming. She turns her head to see Troy throw his head back in sheer pleasure. He looks down and sees a smile from her beautiful face. He smiles back at her. Both can tell the other one likes it. When Troy slaps her round ass, she begins to go faster. It was a sign that he was near. When her legs were getting weak, he grabbed her hips and kept moving her up and down on him until both lose control and come together. Taylor holds onto the desk as her orgasm flushes throughout her body. Troy tightens his grip on her hips as he spills his seed inside her.

Once their orgasms have washed away, Taylor and Troy separate and put their clothes back on. Taylor starts to head out the door when Troy stops her.

"You'll always get extra credit in my book, baby. Not that you don't need it here. But if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, Mr. Bolton. I do need one thing…I need a ride home. I missed the school bus again."

"No problem, baby." Troy drove Taylor home and he gave her a kiss before she got out of the car.

This was their usual routine. Every Friday after school (unless specified otherwise), Taylor would stay behind after school and have sex with her teacher Mr. Bolton. She fell in love with him the first day he replaced Mr. Kaufmann as their 11th grade AP English class teacher last January. When she saw him, she knew that she was done with high school boys and got into older men. She fell in love with his piercing blue eyes, his perfect light brown hair, toned tan body, and perfect kissable lips. She didn't care that he was 10 years older than her.

Like Taylor, Troy was in awe of the African American beauty when he came to East High last January. He loved her full juicy lips, her long jet black hair, milk chocolate brown skin, and curvaceous body that rivaled the fake breasted plastic blonds he used to date. Not only did he love her outer beauty, he was crazy over her inner beauty as well. She was smart, articulate, well, mannered, and very respectful. He didn't care about the fact she was only sixteen. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

They first started to mess around right before the end of junior year. It was at a party thrown by two of Taylor's classmates Ryan & Sharpay Evans at their parents' country club. By the end of the night, Taylor and Troy found a secret room on the property and made love for the very first time. This was also the first time Taylor had sex. What became a one-time deal had blossomed into a full-blown love affair.

They were willing to keep their affair secret until Taylor graduated from high school to move in with Troy and get married. Other than the secrecy, they never had any problems with their relationship until a few weeks ago when Taylor started to feel sick. She kept going to the bathroom whenever she had the chance and throw up. She didn't think she was pregnant because she and Troy had used condoms. Then again, condoms do break and Taylor doesn't always remind Troy to use one. She knew they've had unprotected sex a few times and the thought of being pregnant started to scare her. She had her whole future to think about.

One day, she goes to the bathroom before school starts with a pregnancy test she bought from the drug store. She follows the instructions and takes the test. A few minutes later, she looks at the strip and falls on her knees sobbing her eyes out.

The test came up positive; Taylor Lynn McKessie was pregnant.

"Oh, no. There goes my dream of being the first Female President. There goes Yale University. How will I break this to my family? How will I break this to Troy? If Troy leaves me, I'm going to end up as a Wal-Mart Cashier for the rest of my life. I have nothing now."

Taylor spent the entire day with the same thoughts going through her head. She was withdrawn from everybody around her. Her best friends Kelsi Nielsen and Gabriella Montez couldn't get her to talk. She wouldn't even eat at lunch period. The biggest surprise will be when she breaks the news to her lover Mr. Bolton.

In her 8th period AP English class, Troy looks at Taylor and sees her head down on her desk. She wouldn't speak in class and becomes distant to the other students. He started to get concerned for her.

"Taylor Lynn McKessie, can you please stay after class? I need to talk to you." Troy said.

"OK, Mr. Bolton." Taylor nodded. The rest of the class stared at her; they all thought she was in trouble.

"Ooh, you're in trouble." Zeke Baylor teased her.

"SHUT UP, Zeke!" Taylor yelled at him.

"That's enough, you two." Troy said to them before the final bell rang and the students left the class except for Taylor.

When they're finally alone, Troy walks over to Taylor and wraps his arms around her waist. He tries to kiss her, but she pulls away.

"Come on, baby. You know how I feel about you." Troy said kissing her neck.

"No, Mr. Bolton." Taylor said pushing him back.

"I told you to call me Troy when we're alone." Troy continued to kiss her neck and shoulders while slipping his hands underneath her shirt. She tries to get away, but he tightens his grip around her.

"Please, Troy. Not now." Taylor pleads for him to stop, but he doesn't listen.

"Taylor, I want you so bad right now." Troy said before he kisses her mouth. As much as she wanted to fuck him right now, she wasn't in the mood for it.

"Mr. Bolton, stop!" Taylor yells before she pushes him off of her. He falls down to the ground.

"Taylor, what's wrong with you?" Taylor begins to cry.

"I just found out the worst news of my life today." She digs into her rolling backpack and grabs the pregnancy test strip she used and handed it to Troy. "I found out I'm pregnant."

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry." Troy runs over to her and gives her a big hug. Taylor continues to cry into his shirt.

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't have money for an abortion. My parents will kill me if they found out I'm pregnant. You can get fired and go to jail because of me. I won't go to Yale. I won't be the first female President. I'm going to be a bum working at a grocery store for the rest of my life. My life is over." Taylor's sobs get louder and louder.

Troy grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Taylor, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I want you, and I want to be with you. You have no idea how much I love you. Before I met you, I was just a regular bachelor who fucked anything that walked. That was because I got hurt badly from a previous relationship with some dumb bitch. I spent 5 years of my life with her only to find out that she cheated on me and left me for another man. I decided, at 24 years old, that I was going to remain single for the rest of my life. The only thing I'd focus on was my career. That changed when I met you last January. When I first saw you, I fell instantly in love with you. In the past year and a half, I've learned to love again and be loved. You've shown me that, Taylor. I love you not just for your outer beauty, but for your inner beauty. Just because you're carrying my child doesn't mean you can't be successful. I'll make sure that you fulfill your dreams. You WILL become the first female U.S. President. You WILL be an Ivy League graduate. You'll have a baby on your hip, but your dreams WILL come true. I'll move closer to Yale and get a job there just to be with you and the baby."

Taylor was touched by his words. "Do you mean that?"

"I mean every single word of it. You are my soul mate, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there for you and our child when you're both up and down." Troy got on one of his knees and took Taylor's hand. "Taylor Lynn McKessie, I want to know will you do me the honor in becoming my wife."

Taylor was stunned at what her teacher was doing. Not only was she happy that he would stay and take care of the child, but he wanted to marry her. There was only one thing she could say:

"YES, MR. BOLTON!!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him very passionately. He spins her around the classroom in joy.

After he sets her down, Troy tells her, "There are three things we have to do now Taylor. #1: You need to graduate from high school."

"It's only a month away." Taylor assured him.

"OK. #2: We need to tell your parents. And finally #3: We find a place off campus but close to the school."

"OK." Taylor said before she kisses him. "You forgot two more things."

"What?"

"I got to turn eighteen and you got to get me a ring."

"Done and done." Troy kisses her once again. "Come on. Let's get you home." Troy walked out of the classroom carrying Taylor in his arms.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

I hope you all enjoyed "Secret Love Affair". Takila gave me such a deep description of the story, that I kept thinking on how I was going to do this. Along with the moving back to NC from Florida, I was just too busy to type this up. Like I said, Takila I am very sorry that this wasn't posted sooner.

Next, I was kinda dissapointed with the response from "Sexy French Lesson". I'm not going to lie. When it was by itself, I only got three reviews from it. Thanks to look at the stars, CuteANDSexxy17, and AyaneC for sending me reviews. I thought moving it to the "Traylor Oneshots" would get more reviews, but I didn't get anymore reviews (good or bad). Those of you who have sent in requests, they will be done. Just like with this one, it will take some time.

On the positive side, I am SOOOO happy with the response I'm getting from "Titanic: HSM Style". I was afraid that I would be called out for plagarism, but you guys are taking it very well. I can never thank you guys enough for that. You are the reason why I keep doing this story. At this time, I'm doing Chapter 8 on it and that should be up in the near future (or after I get at least five reviews from chapter 7).

**ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KEEP REAKING!!**


	7. Picnic Love Traylor Rated M

Traylor One shot Request #7

Name: chaylorlover101

Couple: Taylor & Troy

Rating: M

Setting: day before Taylor leaves to go to Yale

Items: range rover, picnic, vanilla & cinnamon candles

Requested on: March 14, 2009

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (except for any original characters that are written in these stories)

"**Picnic Love"**

For the past three months, Taylor Marie McKessie was wrapped up in her studies as a Political Science major at Yale. Off and on, her mind kept wondering off to her life back in Albuquerque and all her high school friends she left behind. She looks at her pictures in her dorm room and misses them all so much. They were like a second family to her. As much as she missed her best friends Gabriella Ana Montez & Kelsi Natalya Nielsen, she missed her loving boyfriend of over two years, Troy David Bolton, the most.

She missed everything about him. From his sandy blonde hair, to his rock hard body, to his ocean blue eyes, everything about this young man was perfect. Race set aside, she never thought she could love someone as much as she loved him.

Taylor was so happy when she found out he was coming to visit her during UNC's fall break; she couldn't wait for him to come. Thank God her roommate Ca'Vette was going home to New Jersey to visit family that same weekend. She was going to have the whole dorm room to herself and her man. As she smelled one of the vanilla scented candles on her desk, she had a flashback about the last time she and Troy spent time together. It was the day before she flew off to Yale.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Open your eyes, baby." Troy whispered into Taylor's ear before he removed the blindfold off her face. When Taylor opened her eyes, she was amazed at what she saw._

"_Oh, my God! Troy, it's beautiful." Taylor exclaimed. What she saw was a small picnic area set up near a lake just outside of Albuquerque. It had a purple (her favorite color) and white checkered blanket on the ground with a small basket in the middle. Vanilla and cinnamon scented candles were lit up all over the area. Troy had walked away from her for a second to turn on the radio of his Range Rover (_**DON'T OWN**_) and played soft jazz music._

"_Would the lady like to sit down?" Troy offered his hand to her. She nodded as she gave him her hand and escorted her to the blanket._

"_Troy, this is so wonderful. You didn't have to do all of this for me."_

"_Yes I did, baby." Troy said. "These past two years have been the absolute best years of my life. I won the New Mexico All-Star Basketball championship, New Mexico 5A Basketball Team MVP of the year, and I got accepted to one of the top schools in the nation. I never thought any of those things will come true, but they did."_

"_You sure did." Taylor nodded as she ate her hot dog._

"_You want to know why they came true."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's all because of you, Taylor. You have been an inspiration to me in so many ways. Whenever I doubted myself in anything, from sports to academics, you were there to cheer me up and let me know that I could do it. And when I did, I always thanked you…after God and my parents, of course." Both of them chuckled at his last statement._

"_I love you, Taylor McKessie, and I want to let you know that you will always be a part of my life until death do us part. Just to prove it to you, I want you to close your eyes." She obliged and closed her eyes. Troy got behind her and wrapped something around her neck. He whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes." When she did, she was amazed at what was around her neck. It was a diamond necklace with a small heart locket with the letters "T & T", for Troy and Taylor. She opened it, and it had a picture of them on their first date at the state fair two years ago. It also had the words "4 ever" on the other side. Tears began to form on her face, ruining her make-up._

"_Oh, Troy. This is the most beautiful thing any boy has ever given me. I love it. Thank you, Troy." Taylor said as she wraps her arms around his neck and plants a huge kiss on his lips. _

"_You're welcome, baby. I just wanted you to know that you will have part of me while you're off at Yale with those 'trust fund' co-eds." Troy said._

"_Oh, Troy. I love you so much. Everything you've done for me today has been truly amazing. I feel so bad that I didn't get you anything the day before I have to leave for Yale."_

"_Don't feel bad, baby. This picnic was a huge surprise. You weren't supposed to know about this." Troy assured her while rubbing her back._

"_I know. But, I have to tell you something. For the longest time, I've been thinking about wanting to do this."_

"_Do what?" Troy had a questioned look on his face._

"_For the past two years, I've always wanted to have sex, but I was too scared to do it. You said you would wait for me until I was ready." Troy nodded his head thinking about the times she said she wanted to wait for sex._

"_Well, since this is our last day together before I leave, I wanted to give you part of me while you're off in NC with those 'pre med' co-eds. It's not a necklace or anything, but it's something very special to me."_

"_And what is that?" Troy asked. Taylor didn't say another word; she went in and placed a hot kiss on his lips. Right here, he realized what she was talking about._

_Troy and Taylor started off small with the kisses. Soon, she was on top of him; her hands roaming all over his toned body as their tongues battled in each other's mouth. They were hot and bothered for each other. Without warning, Troy flips her over so he was now on top. He started insulting her neck with kryptonite kisses all over it. As he moved down on her body, he pulled down her purple strapless dress until her full large breasts were exposed to him._

"_Are you sure, Taylor?" Troy asked. She nodded her head; giving him the OK to lick her left breast. She moaned at the contact as his tongue swirled around her chocolate nipple. In the meantime, his hand was playing and tweaking the right nipple, making it hard too. When he was done with the left, he switched onto the right and did the same thing. Taylor felt like she was seeing stars and her wetness in her panties reminded her of that._

_Once he was done with the breasts, he pulled the rest of the dress off her body. The only thing she had on was her purple lace panties. He yanked them off her toned legs and spread the legs apart. She was a little scared at first, but Troy reassured her that it would be alright._

"_It's OK, Taylor. I'll be gentle." Troy said before he lowered his head down to her hot center and started licking her folds. Taylor moaned louder than she did before. He swirled his tongue on every one of her lips, making her very wet. When started to flick her nub, she squeezed her knees around his head. She realized she was definitely seeing stars. She felt she was going to explode at any minute. Before she did, he pulled his head up and went back to her lips. Troy drove his tongue down her throat; he made sure she could taste how good she was._

"_Oh, Troy. That was amazing. I feel like I'm going to explode." Taylor breathed out._

"_Don't worry, baby. You're going to feel something you've never felt before. And I promise you, I will be VERY gentle." Troy said as he was taking off his clothes. When he took off his boxers, he revealed to Taylor his very large dick already hard. She's seen it before, and she knew he was big. She never thought that it could get THAT big. This was her first time, and she started to get real scared about it. When he lay on top of her, she started to cry._

"_Troy, I'm scared." Taylor cried._

"_Like I said, don't worry about it. I know it's your first time, and I know you want this to be special. I am going to be VERY gentle with you. I will promise you that." Troy said before he gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss. Soon, Taylor calmed down her nerves._

"_OK, Troy. I'm ready." After she said that, Troy guided himself and slowly entered Taylor. She gasped at the feel of his head inside at first, but Troy calmed her down by kissing her. Once she was calm again, he moved forward, breaking her barrier. Tears immediately began to run down her face. Troy began to kiss them away. As soon as she was calm again, he pushed further until he made it to where he couldn't push anymore._

_Troy started to slowly thrust inside of her. He kept telling her to relax and it won't hurt anymore. Soon, her cries of pain became moans of pleasure. Their eyes and lips were locked to each others at the same time. After a few minutes, Troy began to speed up his pace. Noticing the change in his pace, Taylor wrapped her legs around his waist. This told him that she was finally enjoying it. Her moans urged him to move faster as her release was about to come any second. _

_After a few more thrusts, Taylor tore her mouth away from his and she cried out her very first orgasm. She screams out his name very loud; you would think other people in the park could hear them. A split second later, Troy cried out her name over and over again as he emptied himself inside Taylor. Once both of their orgasms sailed away, Troy pulled out of Taylor and wrapped his arms around her small waist._

"_Troy that was the most amazing experience I've ever had in my life. I'm so happy that I gave myself to someone I love more than anything." Taylor said as she caught her breath._

"_Oh, Taylor. That was the most incredible gift anybody has ever given me. I feel so honored to know that I was your first." Troy said once he caught his breath._

"_Thank you for saying that, Troy. When I get to Yale, I'm going to make sure all those 'trust fund boys' know that I'm taken."_

"_Same for those horny 'pre-meds' at UNC." Troy leaned down and kissed Taylor's swollen lips._

"_I love you, Taylor Marie McKessie."_

"_I love you too, Troy David Bolton." That was the last thing they said before both fell asleep in each others arms._

Taylor smiled at that moment. It was definitely one of her top life moments she's ever had in her short 18 years on Earth. Soon, she heard a knock on her door. It scared her a bit.

"Oh God, I hope it's not Ca'Vette saying she left something here again. Next time, I won't be so nice." She said to herself before she opened the door. She was surprised to see the other person at the door.

"TROY!! " Was all she said before she jumped in his muscular arms and kissed him on his sexy lips.

"Hey, baby. How are you doing?" Troy said as he walked into the room. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Thank God my roommate's gone for the weekend. We have so much to catch up on. And I don't see ourselves talking to each other the whole time you're here." Taylor started to look at Troy like a predator would look at its prey.

"Why would you say that?"

"The sooner we start catching up, the better." Taylor said as she pulled off her sweater and jumped on Troy before she closed the door behind him. They would spend the rest of the weekend together…even though most of that time was in her dorm room bed.

**THE END!!!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. **

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY HOW DEEPLY TURLY SORRY I AM ABOUT NOT POSTING THESE STORIES (ESPEICALLY ON CHAYLOR REQUESTS). I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY "TITANIC: HSM STYLE" AND OTHER THINGS, I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO DO THESE. **

**SO, FOR RIGHT NOW, I WILL NO LONGER BE TAKING ANY REQUESTS ON THESE STORIES UNTIL I'M DONE WITH THE REQUESTS I DO HAVE FROM BOTH TRAYLOR AND CHAYLOR.**

**AS FOR "TITANIC", CHAPTER 23 WILL BE UP BY THE END OF THIS WEEK. THAT IS A PROMISE ON THAT!!**

**BTW, THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS THE "CA'VETTE" CHARACTER. I DON'T OWN THE SCHOOLS UNC OR YALE (though that would be cool).**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT ON ALL OF MY STORIES!!!**


End file.
